The Little Things
by Chained Phoenix
Summary: 100 events that had nothing to do with them getting together. [Seifer x Roxas]
1. Snow

**The Little Things**

_100 events that had nothing to do with them getting together._

**Disclaimer:** If you made the assumption I owned Kingdom Hearts II, then you were right. However, it is sadly just a copy of the game. I don't _really_ own it. So don't sue.

Dedicated to my beloved **Mimi-Pon**, whom loves this odd pairing. This is for you, sweetheart!

* * *

It was one of those times when the whole world could have been quiet and peaceful. The snow covered everything in a good few inches of its icy wetness, and it all glittered. In really was beautiful, not that any of the males there were likely to admit it. They were there for a snowball fight, which was it. Screw romantics, that was Olette's job.

Seifer, Olette and Roxas versus Hanyer, Rai and Pence. It was an attempt to spice things up, but it wasn't really doing that. It was pretty much the same, as Hayner and Pence wouldn't hit Olette and Rai refused to hit Seifer. Roxas had no problems hitting anyone, neither did Seifer, but Olette was crouched just making snowballs for the two of them.

They had only been out for an hour throwing the balls at each other, but judging by the frozen fingers and pink cheeks the game was ready to end soon. Not that any of them minded, it really had been fun. Even though they _had_ been playing with their enemies, they really had enjoyed the day.

Olette was the one to call it quits, saying her fingers were frozen. Everyone agreed, but Hayner had already thrown a snowball aimed at Roxas. Seifer pushed the blonde out of the way before it collided with his forehead, and startled, Roxas pulled Seifer down with him.

The two lay there next to each other, only for a moment before Roxas grinned. Seifer snorted and stood, dusting his clothes off before helping the other blonde up. Hayner was laughing his ass off, Olette scolding him against head shots. It had been unintentional, he swore, and they all believed him.

Brushing off the snow off of himself, Roxas invited them all to his place for hot chocolate and soup, even, if they could find any in the messy cupboards. They were all to cold to care that meant Seifer and Rai were coming too, but after their game, they figured they could over look it, just this once.


	2. Kiss

**The Little Things**

_100 events that had nothing to do with them getting together._

**Disclaimer: **I still have yet to own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts series, so don't sue me. You can however, read and review this, and still not sue me.

**Rants: **This was inspired by Mina-Chan's love for Hershey's Kisses. Here I was thinking the doll wanted to give me her first kiss. (Smirk) Anyways, I don't know how I feel about this one. ;) It's got some obvious Seifer x Roxas. Oh, and it's Valentine's Day-ish. Roxas brought candy for everyone. (Sticks Tongue Out)

Still dedicated to my darling, **Mimi-Pon **who owes me a fsking Pepsi. Pay up, sister!

* * *

"Well," Roxas asked, smiling somewhat nervously, "What do you want?" 

He held a large bag of mixed chocolate candies in front of him, offering them out to Seifer.

Without bothering to look through the back the blonde replied with a smirk, saying, "I want a kiss."

The smaller blonde turned a bright shade of red, stuttering, "A… A what?"

"A Hershey's Kiss, loser," Seifer asked, searching and finding one to show.

"Oh, okay," Roxas laughed somewhat nervously. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Seifer snorted, clapping the smaller male on the shoulder lightly as he walked past him.

He paused for a moment, and leaned over and kissed the other males cheek. Roxas dropped the candy, and whirled around to question the older male's intentions but Seifer was already at the door, laughing and waving goodbye. Grumbling about idiots he stopped to pick up his candies. This was definitely the last time he was brining them to class to share. Olette was giving him a weird look, but he got the feeling she didn't notice. If she had she'd probably be blushing like crazy or something girly like that. He put a hand to his cheek lightly, and the faint blush returned.

Uh-uh, no way was he thinking about Seifer like that. He kissed him as a joke, about the candy kisses. Right, that was it.

Somehow, he wished it was more.

* * *

**Rants (Part II aka Things I Deem Questions):**

1. I'll be upset if you don't continue with this, ya know?

_I hate the phrase 'ya know'. Knock it off or I'll kick your lights out._

2. That was cute. I wonder if Axel gets mixed into this somehow...?

_Bah. No. Well, maybe. I like Seifer x Roxas better. I can't stand Axel, honestly. No, I take that back. He's smexy._

3. Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Phoenix-San?

_No, tell me again. (Smiles) It boosts my self-esteem._

**REVIEW!**


End file.
